Not Tonight!
by Dekoda DeSoto
Summary: All Riiko wanted to do was forget all about her day. But Night and Gaku, especially Gaku, wouldn't let her! Can Night make her forget?


Hiii!! This is meh first Absolute Boyfriend fanfic! So sorry if the characters are a little OOC!

* * *

**Not Tonight!**

Riiko walked into her apartment with a warn-out expression on her face. Today had been no better than any other day. First, she applied to a job. But then lost it to a waaay better looking woman.

_'Figures...' _she thought, and locked the door behind her.

"Riikoooo!!!"

Night had been waiting for her, AGAIN. He glomped her and kissed her cheek. "Riiko! How was your day? I made some food for you. Are you hungry?"

Riiko forced a smile and nodded, "Yeah, I'm kinda hungry. Oh, my day was fine."

Night had that puppy face he usually has and followed her into the kitchen. He took a seat across from where Riiko usually sat, and waited for her.

She sighed before turning around from the counter. When she did, she had a big, forced smile on her face and sat down in her seat. "So Night, why did you make food?"

"Huh? I usually always make food..."

"Oh, right. Sorry, I'm kinda out of it tonight."

"It's ok. Are you sure your ok? You seem... sad," he turned his head to the side with a worried expression.

"Well... I-"

"HEY, RIIKO!"

Riiko was cut off by Soshi, the guy she lives next to, and the guy she knew since they were both little kids. He was banging on her door.

"Ah..." she got up from the table and ran to the door. Opening it to see Soshi with his hand stretched out and holding her bra. "S-SOSHI!! What are you doing with my bra?!" she snatched it away from him.

"Well, YOUR the one that's supposed to pick up ALL of your clothes from my place! I DO do your laundry by the way, since your sooo busy with crap!"

"Oh... yeah..." she smacked her head with her hand. "Sorry, Soshi. I'm kinda out of it tonight. I'll tell you tomarrow."

He nodded and walked back to his apartment.

She closed the door and headed to her room to throw the bra into.

Once she opened her bedroom door, she saw Night on her bed. Wearing nothing but jeans. Riiko started to drool a bit, but caught herself. "Night! What are you doing?"

"Well, I figured that we could have sex tonight."

"I'm sorry, Night. But not tonight. I'm not really in the mood to deal with this right now."

"But... Gaku told me that he'll come by tomorrow if we didn't have sex tonight. And he said that he won't leave you alone until we actually DO have sex."

Riiko's temper was rising. She couldn't go through with this. "I said, not tonight!!"

"But, Riiko-"

"NOT TONIGHT!"

Gaku popped out of nowhere - like he usually does - and started yelling at her, "Dammit, Riiko! Why won't you ever have sex with him?! He's a freakin hottie! You should want to have sex with him _every night!_"

_'That's it!' _she thought as her temper finally reached it's control limit. "I am NOT having SEX with him! NOT TONIGHT!! Read my lips! N-O-T T-O-N-I-G-H-T!"

Everything was quiet for a moment. Not even a chirp from a random grasshopper.

Finally, Gaku raised his hands up. "Ok, fine. I can see that you're not in the mood for it. But maybe tomorrow night?"

Riiko dragged him to the front door and threw him out of her apartment. _'God, he's annoying!'_

"Riiko...?"

She turned around to see Night looking down and having a sad expression on his face. She sighed and walked over to him.

"I'm sorry, Night. But I'm just not in the mood."

"Well... do you think that maybe if I can get you into the mood...?"

She hadn't thought of that. Maybe it'll take things off her mind. "Ok... I guess you can try..."

Night's face brightend and he pulled her into her room and down on her bed. With him on top.

He lightly put one hand on her waist and the other on her neck as he licked up her neck. From there, he moved down to the top of the shirt she was wearing. He looked up at her, "Riiko, can I take your shirt off?"

"Hmm mhh..."

He pulled her shirt up and over her head, then went back down to her collar and started placing hot, slow kisses on her.

Riiko had her eyes closed, trying to enjoy the moment. Trying to forget the day. Trying to only think about Night and what they would soon be doing.

Night reached her bra and moved it out of the way, not even asking for permission this time. He kissed down one until he found a nipple, then he started to suck on it. Swirling his tounge around it, gaining a low moan from Riiko.

When that one hardened, he moved to give the same massage to the other nipple. Riiko arched her back, wanting to feel his hot tounge all over her.

While he worked on her breasts, he moved his hand that was on her waist to unbutton her jeans. When they were loose enough, he startrf to move his hand down into them. His cold fingers making there way to her core.

Riiko gasped a little as she felt his oddly cold fingers touch her there, just outside of where she wanted him to be. She wimpered, wanting him to hurry it up. "N-night..."

He moved his head away from her nipple and moved his head back up to see her face. "Riiko, do you want me to stop?"

She slowly shook her head.

Night smiled and started to move one finger into her. Deeper and deeper. After a few pumps, he added another finger. Then another.

Riiko could barely take it. Somehow, her hands ended up gripping his shoulders, and her legs farther apart than she remembered. And she caught herself making a little noise everytime he pumped his fingers into her.

"Night... please- ah!"

He pumped hard that time. Then took his fingers out to unbutton his jeans. He heard Riiko wimper from los of warmpth. But they both knew that she'd get something much warmer. And harder. And longer.

He was glad that he desided not to war underwear today. He pulled off his pants and threw them to the ground beside the bed. Then peeled off Riiko's pants and threw them down, too.

He crawled back over her and grabed her hips to wrap them around his waist.

Riiko could feel his hardness just barely touching her. She couldn't wait any longer. "Night..."

"Riiko..." he whispered her name as he slowly entered her. He heard her gasp and felt her grip tighten on his shoulders.

She arched her back and he went into her deeper. She wanted him to go faster, just to get it over with!

"Night... please... faster.."

"But... I don't want to hurt you."

"I know.. but if you hurry, it wouldn't hurt as much."

He gave a soft sigh, then closed his eyes and thrusted into her as fast as he could."

Riiko moaned very loud. Her griped tightend until even her finger nails ached.

"Riiko, did I hurt you?"

She quickly shook her head. "Please... keep going.."

He pulled out a bit, then thrusted into her deeper. He let a moan escape his lips. _'She feels soo good..'_

Everytime he'd pull out, he'd thrust back in deeper and harder and faster. Riiko moaned his name several times. Then, when he thrusted back in, he hit her spot. She moaned loud as the first wave hit her. Well, she thought it was her first wave, but she wasn't sure.

Night kept hitting that same spot. Harder and faster. Until they both couldn't stand it anymore. They both moaned loud as they came.

Night and Riiko were breathing hard. Both holding each other. Night pulled out of her slowly and when he did, he rolled onto his back next to Riiko.

After a few minutes of trying to catch their breaths, Night turned to Riiko and smiled, "I did get you in the mood."

She smiled at him. "Yeah... and I'm happy you did." She snuggled close to him.

He pulled her into an embrace. "Well, now Gaku won't bother you anymore."

"I'm totally happy about THAT too!"

They both laughed. Then fell asleep quickly.

* * *

Wow, that kinda turned out better then I thought I would have! ^^ I'm happy now. Whoop! R&R, please!!


End file.
